


in the morning

by Enzuri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Tavros Nitram and this is the best wake up you could ask for. </p><p>You can feel the beginnings of waking stirring in your mind, dreams fading with the fluttering of your eyelashes. You don’t peel your eyes open yet, they aren’t ready for that but you find the remnants of the night leaving faster than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berserkerpiemachine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berserkerpiemachine/gifts).



> Seriously fast little dibble as a gift for berserkerpiemachine based off of a headcannon ask I saw on my tumblrdash.

Your name is Tavros Nitram and this is the best wake up you could ask for. 

You can feel the beginnings of waking stirring in your mind, dreams fading with the fluttering of your eyelashes. You don’t peel your eyes open yet, they aren’t ready for that but you find the remnants of the night leaving faster than usual. There’s a moan coming from your throat before you can even begin to piece together why you feel like your floating, body light with a pleased heat. Your fingers curl reflectively and there’s a wet warmth pressing down on the length of you and oh, yes, this is why you’re leaving dreaming behind. There’s a hint of cool metal in the centre of the warmth as it runs back up along the underside of you, flicking the head of your cock just a little bit. Your hands release the bedsheets to find the head of curly hair that’s hovering just above your hips.

“Morning Tavbro.” You don’t have to open your eyes to hear the smile that’s on his lips, loose and goofy and perfect in every way. His smile is imprinted on your memories and you love every curve of it, every crevasse. “Thought you could use a mother fucking miraculous wake up call.”

“Ah, bitchtits.” You slur your words a little, tongue still heavy from sleep but he laughs at your use of one of his favourite curses and your grin because that’s exactly what you wanted. To hear him laugh. You peel your eyes open just long enough to catch his smile before his lips are parting, wrapping themselves around your erection and fuck he’s hotter than anything. You’re still pretty sure it was a miracle that brought the two of you together and he agrees. Not that he would need a miracle to get anyone, he’s lean and lanky and perfect even with those tattoos up his arm. Sinister jesters can be overlooked by most people when they see the shape of his body, the handsome profile of his face. You think they’re a perfect part of him, you trace one on his arm absently as you moan again, his lips sliding down to the base of you. He’s so fucking good at that and you tell him as much.

He makes a pleased sound that presses against your skin in just the right way, one of his hands running along your thigh. In the early morning, like this, you feel so loved that you don’t pull away, your self conscious nature silenced. In this moment you don’t feel too chubby for him, too awkward, you feel just right, something else that you tell him. He responds to that with a bob of his head, soft and wet. Your toes curl at how good it feels and you suggest that he come up for air so that he can kiss you.

He pulls off of you with a wet pop but doesn’t move from his position at your hips. Instead he kisses along the base of you, the up to the tip before he swallows you once more. You moan and arch a bit and protest a little but you can see the glint of a grin in his eyes. He doesn’t say a word but he when his head starts to move along you he’s telling you clear as day he doesn’t plan to stop. He always claims to like the mornings that he wakes up first because he can help you greet the day feeling nothing but bliss. He’s got a fascinations with blowjobs and you think that’s another miracle in and of itself. He’s so good, taking all of you in, sucking hard, hands finding all the places of you that need attention. He’s so good that you know you won’t last long, not with the fog of sleep still holding on just a little bit. 

You warn him and he makes a desperate sound but doesn’t move and holy shit that’s that, you let go, releasing hard against the back of his throat, hips twitching up against his lips. A part of you wonders how he doesn’t gag hard at that but the rest of you dismisses the question, floating on the white hot wave of pleasure you just got to ride. He’s gentle as he milks you dry, pulling off to leave a trail of spit between you and his lips. You pull on his hair just a little, to bring him up to you and this time he complies. You kiss him, sloppy and happy and thankful, ignoring the taste of you and focusing on the taste of him. How on earth did someone like you score someone like him? You still don’t know but you’ll accept this for what it is, a beautiful, perfect thing. Your lips part but you kiss him again, on the cheek, on the neck, next to his ear.

“Good morning Gam.”


End file.
